TMNT and Me
by RoseThorn98
Summary: This story follows Raph and his love M. M was taken in by the turtles and Splinter. M does not know who or what she is. Everyday she discovers new powers and memories but not enough. It is getting very hard for her to find out who she is and be with Raph and his growing needs. Maybe being kidnapped by the boy in her dreams will help her remember who she is.


TMNT and Me

I must say that living with the turtles is fun when they weren't fighting. I do love them but I have to admit they get on my nerves sometimes. Raphael and Leonardo were the ones always fighting mostly. Michelangelo and Donatello only played fight. No one ever tried to pick a fight with me though.

Leonardo was the leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtle's team. He was strong, courageous, and kept his composure. He was the oldest of the four. He listen to orders and takes advice from Splinter. Leo tries his best to please everyone. Leo had a wears a blue mask and wields two Katana. Leonardo was named after the Italian polymath, scientist, engineer, inventor, anatomist, and painter, Leonardo da Vinci.

Michelangelo is the easy going and care free kind of guy. He's fun to be with and loves pizza. Mikey is the youngest of the four turtles. He's probably the only one who doesn't trouble himself with stress. Unless he is in love or something then he freaks out all the time. He wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchaku. He is named after the Italian Renaissance painter, sculptor, architect, poet, and engineer, Michelangelo Buonarroti.

Donatello is, in short terms, the know it all. He's the knowledgeable scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius. He rarely uses violence and mostly uses his knowledge to resolve a conflict. He wears a purple mask and wields a Bo staff. He is named after the early Renaissance Italian artist and sculptor from Florence, Donatello.

Raphael is the team's bad boy. He has a bad temper and would rather use his fist to resolve a conflict. He wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. He's good friends with Casey Jones and is only loveable with me although he won't show it in public. He is named after the Italian painter and architect of the High Renaissance, Raphael.

Splinter is the turtle's sensei and adopted father. Splinter is a Japanese mutant rat who learned the ways of jiujutsu from his owner and master. He watches out for them and me. He took me in when April found me alone on the streets of New York City. He really was a great guy.

April O'Neil she is a friend of the turtle's after they rescued her from Baxter Stockman. She accompanies them on many of their missions and is very loyal friend. She had taken me here when she found me. She wasn't as cruel as many of the other humans are. She is very kind and is never one to let a friend down.

Casey Jones first met the turtles after getting into a fight with Raph. It is ironic how they are such good friends now. He fights crime with a various amount of sporting goods. He wears a hockey mask to protect his identity. April and him have been going out for a year or so.

Then there is me. My name is M. Yes I know it is a plain name but it's the only letter I can remember from my name. I had lost my memory when I was only seven years old. I don't know who my parents are. I get little flash backs here and there but none enough to tell me about who I am or what happen to me. I know that I am some kind of mutant. I can control fire and produce it. I can transform into a panther when I want to but other than that I don't have that many memories. Splinter has been trying to help me find out what happen to me but we have come up with nothing yet.

Even though all of that has happen I wouldn't trade in meeting the turtles for anything in the world. I love them. Raph and I had been dating for eight months already. He had asked me out one day well we were training and I kicked his ass. I must say it was an odd way to start a relationship but it was sweet.

I walked into Raphael's room late one night. I wanted to show him something. If ever I found out something about my past or learned a new power I would go and show him. This time I had learned a new power and I wanted to show him. I wonder what he will say.

"Raph,"

"Hey baby what's up,"

"I learned a new power."

"Oh really, well let's see it."

"Okay watch this,"

I focused my mind on a color. In about two or three seconds my eyes changed from hazel brown to neon blue. Raph eyes widen at the sight. He stared at them for a while with amazement. I couldn't hold it for long and soon they changed back to hazel.

"That's amazing M,"

"I know I think it so cool. I can change it to any color I want it to be."

"You should just stay with hazel."

"Why?"

"I love your eye color they way it is."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He rarely smiled in front of his brothers. He was so cruel and his temper always acted up quickly around them. The only time he wasn't cruel was when we were alone in his room. There he was kind, sweet, and gentle. Even when he kissed me in front of his brothers his kiss was rough but alone in his room it was gentle and sweet.

He leaned into me and my back lay on his bed. He was on top of me and supported most of his weight on one arm. His lips crashed into mine. The kiss was long and sweet. I pulled away and pushed him off of me. I knew what he wanted to do but I wasn't ready yet.

"M,"

"I know Raphael but not yet okay?"

"When then,"

I stayed quite.

"M we've been dating for eight months don't you think it's time we take another step in our relationship. Something more than just kissing,"

"Raph please,"

"M please,"

"Oh Raph you know I love you but I'm just not ready yet but we will move in our relationship."

"When,"

"Soon okay look it'll be nine months in two weeks. Then I will move up."

"Really,"

"Yes Raph I will for you okay."

"Oh M, you don't have to do it because of me."

"No I want to do it."

"You are sure? I don't want to push you into something."

"Raph I'm sure okay just think of it as a nine month anniversary gift."

"Does that mean I have to get you a gift?"

"No,"

He sat there and looked at me. He gave me a warm smile. I lay down in his bed and he wrapped his arm around me. I love it when he held me. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up Raph was no longer by my side. There was a note on the bed. He had gone off on another mission with Casey. I must admit I didn't like it when he left me in the middle of the night but I got use to it. I got out of his bed and headed to my room. As I was about to open the door to my room Splinter had stopped me.

"M I would like to talk to you."

"Yes Splinter what is it?"

"Your training is great. You are probably the strongest one here in both mind and body."

"Thank you sensei but I am not that strong."

"M have you had anymore dreams that can link you to your past."

"No, the only thing that I have from my dreams is a boy."

"A boy,"

"Yes a boy. He has a scar under his left eye. He looks at me and is talking but I can't hear what he's saying."

"That is very peculiar."

"Yes I wish knowing who I was came easier."

"Nothing is easy in life M you out of all people should know that."

"Yes sensei."

"Dismiss M."

I bowed and walked out. I saw Raph move quickly away from the door and run to the couch. I laughed quietly. I knew he was spying on me. I walked over to the couch and sat on his lap.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"So were you listening to mine and Splinters conversation?"

"Well maybe just a little bit."

"Okay so what are you going to ask me this time?"

"Who's this boy?"

"I don't know who he is. Why are you jealous?"

"Just a little bit,"

I laughed at him and kissed him.

"I love you and only you."

"I love you too."

I heard laughter from the skateboard ramp. I knew Mickey and Donny were behind it. I got off of Raph and he jumped over the couch and hit them both over the head.

"I love you too Raph."

Mikey said in a high pitch voice. He was trying to imitate me. Raph was about to hit but I came up with a jump kick and he landed into the wall. Raph put his arms around me and kissed my cheeks. I smiled back at him. Mikey limped back to the ramp.

"Now I see why you guys are perfect for each other."

"Mikey anyone can kick your ass."

"Donny what's that supposes to mean?"

"Uh nothing M, well look at the time I better go."

"Yeah you better run."

Raphael and I had gone to his room. We sat down and started to kiss. He sat me down on his lap and wrapped his arm around me. I pulled away and smiled at him. He pulled me closer into him. I know what he wanted to do. He was very impatient.

"So Raph, how many times has M said that she doesn't want to do it yet?"

"Leo, get the hell out of my room."

"I'm just saying she's a really good girl why is it that you push her into doing something she doesn't want to."

"Leo in about two seconds I'm going to kick your ass."

"You have a good girl you know that."

"Are you mad because I got the girl?"

"I'm sorry you said what."

"Nice one Raph. I'll see you later."

"M you know that's not what I mean."

"I'm not a prize Raphael."

"M,"

I walked out of his room pissed as hell. I went up to the surface. April was always a kind friend. She listens to my problems and I listen to hers. We always got along will well. She invited me in with a warm smile.

"So what happen now?"

"He referred to me as a prize this time."

"Oh,"

"He and Leo were fighting and he had this 'I have the girl now' attitude."

"Oh yeah Casey has that attitude sometimes."

"I wish Raphael would be so gentle with me in front of his brothers."

"Just give him some time."

"Well how long because we've been dating for nine months and I'm getting really tired of being in front of his brothers and he's treating me badly."

"I understand how you feel but its Raph."

"I know."

"I know he doesn't mean it intentionally it's just that he doesn't want to look weak in front of his brothers."

"Since when does being in love make you weak?"

"In Raphael standards being in love is weak."

"Well don't tell anyone but I've been thinking about leaving him."

"What? Why?"

"He's wanted to do it and is always pushing me towards it. I keep telling him I don't want to but he just keeps pushing. I told him the anniversary of our nine month I'll do it but I just don't want to."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"You know he loves you."

"I know but I'm not so sure I still love him."

"Oh,"

"Well thanks for listening April I better get going."

"No problem M I'll see you soon."

I left her house and went to the super market. I looked around and gathered all of the turtles' favorite food. I bumped into some guy. He turned around with an angry expression but it soon softens. He looked into my eyes and I felt so awkward. I walked away, paid for the groceries, and went back down to the sewers.

I kept thinking about Raph. I wasn't so sure if I loved him still. There was this little part of me that wanted to leave but then there was this other part that said to stay. I wasn't sure what to do. My heart was breaking.

"Ow,"

I looked down at my fingers. I had sliced my index finger. I put it to my mouth and started to suck. It hurt a lot. Raph and Leo were by my side in a heartbeat. I smiled at them. Raph had nodded and went back to watching a movie. Leo hadn't left.

"Let me see your finger."

"I'm fine Leo."

"M let me see your finger."

I gave him my hand.

"I'll go get a band aid and some alcohol."

"It's just a small slice."

"M, you live in the sewers with turtles' that rarely clean."

"Point taken,"

He took my finger and dabbed a little alcohol on a cotton ball. The cut was still bleeding. When it touched the wound I jumped and whimpered a little. Leo stopped right away. I looked at him and nodded letting him know I was okay. He continued with dabbing it on the wound. He opened the band aid and put it on then kissed my finger. I laughed and blush a little. He smiled at me. I could feel Raph eyes on us. He got up and kissed me.

Leo ignored it and put away the first aid kit. Raph and I went to the couch and he put me on his lap. He was jealous again. He hated when Leo did things like that. I think that's why he and Leo always fight. I have to admit though I do like it when Leo shows me that he cares. He even shows it in front of his brothers.

"Hey let's go to my room."

"Okay,"

We walked up to his room. When we were out of sight of his brothers he held my hand. I was getting really tired of this so I took away my hand. He looked at me with a strange look. I just rolled my eyes and plopped down on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Raph,"

"What?"

"I think we should call it off, just for a while."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Look I just think that we should probably see other people."

"I don't want to see other people I want to be with you."

"Raph,"

"Look I'll stop asking you to have sex and all. I'll say I love you more often."

"Will you start being gentle with me in public?"

"You know I can't do that. If I show them how I am alone with you they'll think I'm weak."

"Being in love doesn't mean you're weak Raph."

"M,"

"Raph does everyone need to know you're strong?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I just need them to know. I want to be strong for you and for my brothers."

"Raph I'm sorry but it's over. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

I walked out of his room. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself not until I got to my room. There I fell on my bed and started to cry. It was over and I don't think I was going to get back with him. Silent tears fell down my cheeks and stained my pillow.

For the next two weeks Raphael ignored me. Each time he saw me he would walk away. I would try and talk to him and he would ignore me. It hurt me a lot. After a while I think I stopped caring.

I was up on the roof of a building. I was practicing using the Katana. It was Leo's weapon. I was never good at using them. No matter how much I practice I couldn't wield them as good as Leo. Mikey could use them better than I can.

I felt someone behind me. I turned around and it was a boy about my age. He had the same weapon I had and was tall. He's hair was blond and straight. The thing that I saw and made me gasp was the scar under his eye. He put something to my mouth and in an instant I passed out.

I awoke probably hours later in a room. I was not wearing the clothes I had been wearing. Now I was wearing a silk red dress with black detailing around the bottom. I looked around and found that I was in a bedroom. The door had open and there stood the same boy from my dreams and from the room. I grabbed the Katana.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"I don't think it's kidnapping when you take back your twin sister."

"What?"

"Malaya don't you remember me?"

"My name is not Malaya!"

"Do you even remember your name or who you are?"

"No I don't."

I put down the Katana.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Natha. I am your twin brother."

A flood of memories came back to me. I put my hand to my forehead and sat down on the bed.

"You should stop fighting it and just let it come back to you."

I looked at him and then closed my eyes. So many things came back. My mother and father are rulers of a panther clan. I remembered all of my older brothers. There wasn't a day that they weren't fighting. I remember being a little kid and playing with Natha in the fields. Then something bad happen to all of our paradise, it was me. My powers were extraordinary and many wanted to use me as a weapon. The oldest of my brothers, Aagnena, tried to convince my father to let me be a war item. One clan actually tried and kidnaps me when I was six. Aagnena wanted to use my powers for evil he almost succeeded but my father made the decision to erase my memory.

"What happen to Aagnena?"

"He's been looking for you since Father erased your memory."

"What about the others?"

"Everyone is waiting for you."

We walked out and my father and mother came rushing at me. They gave me hugs and kisses. My brothers were just as affectionate as my parents. Everyone was happy. I was happy I remembered who I am. Then I thought about the turtles'.

"I can't stay."

"What?"

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"I have another family. They took me in and cared I can't just leave them."

"You can't leave us again."

"I won't be leaving you. You have a place right."

"Malaya look around this warehouse is our home."

"What but we were once a thriving clan."

"That was how it was until the humans came. Our clan was overthrown and we made a truce with them. We would keep to the forest and our mythical land and they the cities."

"Well it's better than where I live. I live in the sewers."

"Oh,"

"I'm not leaving them."

"You can't leave us either."

"Why don't you just meet them?"

"Malaya,"

"Just meet them please. You will like them."

I took off and they followed me. I lead them down to the sewers. My mother looked disgusted. I open the door to my home. I walked in and Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donny around the table with a map.

"She didn't come in last night where do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure Raph."

"What if she's hurt?"

"Uh hey guys,"

"What if something horrible happen and she trying to get away but she can't?"

"Hey guys,"

"Raphael,"

I yelled. He turned around and ran to me. He picked me up and spun around. He kissed me. He never did that in front of his brother. I kissed him back.

"I thought you were hurt you don't know how worried and scared I was. I'm happy you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"I love you M, and I'm so sorry that I was such an idiot."

"I love you to Raphael and I want you guys to meet my family."

"What?"

"I found out who I am and who my family is."

They looked passed me and saw them.

"This is my family. My mother and father the rulers of a panther clan."

"It is nice to meet you."

They all said. Splinter had looked at them with a confused look.

"Why was it that your daughter was left alone when she was seven?"

"Our oldest son had wanted to use the powers she had for evil and destruction. I made the decision to erase her memory. I thought she would be adopted by a human family not mutated turtles and rat. No offense."

"Your daughter has been an extraordinary student and one we have all become very close to."

"We thank you for taking her in and taking care of her."

"We love her and we are family."

"I have seen that with your son."

"Yes Raphael and she have been a relationship for a while."

The turtles' and I stood quite. For some odd reason I thought my father and Splinter were about to start fighting. It just had that uncomfortable tension. I looked at my mother. She nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of our Malaya."

Splinter nodded.

"Malaya so that's your name."

"Yes Mikey."

"Malaya maybe you should introduce us."

"Of course Father, this is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter."

"It is all very nice to meet you."

"This is my family, my mother, Surparan and my father, Surapati and my brothers Palka, Ratan, Rahul, Singh, and Natha."

"It is nice to meet you too."

"Well dear little sister how can you forget about me."

A familiar voice echoed through the room. My father and brothers turned around with weapons bared. We knew that voice but the turtles and Splinter were confused. Natha had pushed me behind him.

"My my why is everyone so mean to me?"

"You are not welcomed."

"Well that is just fine because I don't plan on staying long."

"Aagnena please don't do this."

"Have you seen where you live?"

"We honor the truce we made with them."

"Well I'm done trying to hold up that truce."

He teleported to me and then teleported back to the door. He had me by my hair. He had a knife to my throat and smiled at my family. Raphael had fear in his eyes.

"Aagnena let her go or we will hurt you."

"None of you scare me. Not even those turtles. Well goodbye family I will see you soon."

We disappeared. He had knocked me out when we were on a roof top in New York City. I awoke in some rain forest. I wasn't sure where we were. I looked around and saw Aagnena at a waterfall. I was trying my best to be quite but I wanted to scream.

"Malaya you can stop trying to be so quite."

"Okay then why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for our family and for you!"

"You are causing our family so much pain."

"They caused me more."

"Why?"

"They abandon me left me alone to fend for myself."

"So now they are here and I know they want to help you. Brother I want to help. I love you Aagnena."

"It is too late for that."

"Brother it is never too late."

He took me to the waterfall and pointed. The water was bubbling and crystals were shining every color. I looked at him and then looked back at the water. I knew something wasn't right.

"Sister do you know what this is?"

"No,"

"This waterfall will allow me to gain your powers."

"I don't understand."

"Just watch."

He pushed me into the waterfall and then he jumped in next. I could not swim and I felt myself drowning. Crystals surrounded me and I could feel something being pulled from me. I saw Aagnena and the crystals that had surrounded me now surrounded him. I saw something go into him and he swam back up. I was struggling to get up to the surface.

Suddenly I saw someone else jump in. He swam down to me. It was Raphael. He grabbed me and brought me back up to the surface. I took a deep breath of air. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel weak."

He got me out of the water. When I looked at Aagnena he had fire surrounding him. He smiled at me. His eyes were changing different colors. Now I knew what happen. Those crystals had taken my powers and transferred it to his. I looked at Raph and he was just as confused as I was.

"Aagnena,"

I heard my father yell.

"It is too late Father."

Aagnena had flown up into the air and took off.

"Where is he going?"

"He's going back to New York."

"We must hurry."

"Malaya are you alright? I'm fine now let's going."

"Malaya something is different."

"He took my powers."

"That is not good."

We headed back to New York. Palka had this power to transport anyone to anyplace in the world. When we arrived at New York we knew something was wrong. The sky was black and starless. Lightning was the only thing that lit up the sky.

"Where is Aagnena?"

"I don't know."

We had gone down to the sewers. We rolled out maps of the city. Everyone checked them. We kept throwing out places he could be but none of us knew for sure. I felt myself getting weak. I fell on the couch.

"M,"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're weak. You are not use to not having your powers."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't be fine."

"What will happen if she does not get her powers back?"

"She will die."

"We have to find him and quick."

"Raph we can't just snap our fingers and find him."

"He had to be somewhere high."

"The Empire State Building is probably one of the highest buildings in New York City."

"Do you think he could be there?"

"We should go and see."

"If he is not there what do we do? Check every building in New York City."

"I know he is there."

I yelled.

"What?"

"He is there I can feel it."

"Should we go?"

"Yes Leo we have to go."

"I agree with Raph, Leo if M says he is there he probably is."

"Yeah plus we have to get going our M will die."

"Okay then will go M's family get ready cause were about to kick some butt."

Everyone got suited up. My family put on their armor. I grabbed my weapons. I was barely able to stand on my own two feet. Raph caught me before I hit the ground. He set me down on the couch. I gripped my Katana.

"You can't go."

"I must go."

"Stay here please."

"No Raph, I am going."

"M please stay for me."

I kissed him.

"Raph I will be okay."

"She must go. She needs to be there when her powers return to her."

We had taken off after everyone was ready. As expected he was there. He looked down and threw a fireball at us.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I'm not listening to you."

"Please stop being so stubborn. Let us help you."

"Never,"

He shot out some dark figures. Leo had sliced them but they did not die. They just regenerated. This was not good. Raph and I helped each other out. We tried to take them out but nothing work and we were getting tired. Aagnena looked up at the sky. I could see lightning and fire. One of the dark figures had pushed me. I had slide to the edge. Before I fell I grabbed the side and held on tight.

"Raph,"

He looked my way and started to run but those things stopped him.

"Hold on."

"I'm trying. Natha help,"

I called to him but he was still fighting them. Everyone was busy fighting them. My grip was loosening. Suddenly Aagnena was by my side. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Now you know how I feel. I spent my life fighting to live another day. I had no one to help me."

"You wanna bet."

Raph said and threw a punch. He dropped me but I caught the edge again. Raph helped me up. Aagnena came at us. Raph had thrown another punch and I threw a jump kick. He fell over the edge. He came back up and attacked Raph.

"Raph,"

"I'm fine,"

He said as he punched him. Aagnena got a good punch on Raph. He was dazed and he pulled out a knife. I reacted. I lunged at him and we fell off the edge. We were free falling and I heard Raph call my name. I pulled out one of sai and stabbed it into the side of the building. I saw Aagnena and threw him a sai. We were on the side of the building and hanging on for dear life. He smiled at me. He let go and started to fly.

"Aagnena help me."

"Sorry little sister you are on your own."

I was slipping. My body was weak. I saw something in the air heading straight for him. It was a sword. It went straight threw his heart. He looked at the sword and was just shocked. I saw this cloud of different colors come at me. It circled then entered me. My powers were back. Aagnena had started to fall.

I wanted to grab him but I let him fall. He smiled at me. Not one of his evil smile but it was a soft smile as to say that he is sorry. Tears had escaped my eyes. He had turned to dust before he hit the ground. I sighed and started to fly on my own. I went back to the top of the building. Raph wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Where is Aagnena?"

I just shook my head. My mother started to cry and everyone looked sad. Aagnena did not see that we loved him. We just wanted to help him but his hatred for the humans consumed him more than anything. Raph held me as I cried.

We looked to the sky. The lightning and fire had disappeared. Those creatures had turned to dust. Everything turn back to normal, soon we all went home. I just wanted to rest.

After three months everything was fine. Raph and I had finally made love. It was so passionate and he was so gentle. He took his time and wasn't rough with me. We couldn't get enough but now I had some news.

My parents had allowed me to stay with Splinter and the turtles. Today I had gathered them over. Everyone was there and was wondering why I had called them here. Even Raph was puzzled.

"So what is it?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"You know I have no patience."

"Alright fine I'll tell you."

"Okay so what is it?"

"I love you Raph and I know you are going to be a great father."

"What?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm going to become a father."

I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me over a thousand times and told me he loved me. Everyone looked at us and waited. I just told them flat out with a smile on my face.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone was shocked and happy. My mother congratulated us. Mikey looked confused. I laughed at him. He looked at us.

"Is something wrong Mikey?"

"So we are going to become uncles right?"

"Yes Mikey."

"Alright I'm going to teach them all the party moves and teach them how to skate and…"

He rambled on and on. I turn to Raph. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He kissed me softly.

"I love you M."

"I love you too, Raph."

Well I guess I've told you all I can. Sure we argue and someone is always out to kill us but we are a family and this family is growing. My babies will be here soon and now there will be a new chapter in our life. This is not an ending but a beginning. This is TMNT and me.


End file.
